1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to dispensing lids which can be snugly fitted over the top of a disposable box of particulate material, e.g., ready-to-eat cereals.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, certain moisture sensitive, particulate products, e.g., R-T-E cereals, snacks, soap powders, have been packaged in a cardboard box with an inner liner. The liner is sealed to protect the contents from picking up moisture which may cause the contents to stick to each other, to stale, to cake or otherwise to be adversely affected. Presently, particularly for R-T-E cereals, many packages include a reclosable top and a sealed liner. The liner can be a glassine bag, wax paper, polyolefin etc. with varying constructions and having varying degrees of ease and effectiveness of reseal against moisture after opening. Such packages are inexpensive and widely used. However, such packages also suffer limitations in the effectiveness of both dispensing the particulate materials and protecting the packaged material against moisture pickup once opened. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device which can be resealed relatively well so as to prevent moisture pickup. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a package which dispenses the contents in a convenient manner as well as which can be closed to prevent annoying spillage if upset.
Several approaches have been taken in the art to provide devices which both easily dispense and reseal. For example, a wide variety of packaging having dispensing devices are known in the art for particulate materials which are suitable for use when packaged in a box alone without a liner. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,746 issued May 29, 1962 to K. R. Hagen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,617 issued June 7, 1960 to W. S. Hassler.) However, most devices are unsuitable for use when the package includes an inner liner due to difficulties in having access to the liner, resealing the liner, etc.
Other art attempts at providing devices useful for both dispensing and sealing have included, for example, providing reusable plastic containers comprising a plastic lid and a plastic body into which the entire contents of the original package are transferred. Such containers are effective to both dispense and provide moisture protection by virtue of the relatively good seal possible between the plastic pieces. Such devices, however, suffer from several disadvantages. First, a complete second container is required while the original package is discarded. Second, a transfer of the particulate material is required which is not only inconvenient but also can lead to product spillage, breakage, etc. A third disadvantage resides in the absence of flexibility. Clearly, the opening will desirably vary in shape and dimension depending on the material to be dispensed. A separate, possibly large container is required for each material to be dispensed. Additionally, package content recognition is impaired since the containers are not generally transparent and do not contain the original package brand names, art work, etc.
Another approach taken in the past is to provide box covers which can be fitted over the top of a disposable box of particulate material (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,612 issued Mar. 26, 1967 to N. D. Gallo). However, the dispensing device disclosed therein is adapted to be used specifically in combination with a box opened by the removal or perforation of the corner of the box, rather than the folding back of top cover flaps. Moreover, the device is not designed to be used in combination with a box provided with a liner.
Given the state of the art as described above, there is a continuing need for new dispensing devices useful to provide both dispensing and sealing means for packages of particulate materials having inner linings. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide dispensing devices which can be used with conventional packages which not only conveniently dispense particulate material but also provide good sealage protection against moisture pickup.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new form of box cover or dispensing lid which can be fitted snugly over the top of a disposable box or carton which has been opened by folding back the top flaps, desirably also of the liner, so that the lid serves as a closure for the box when not in use, and as a dispensing spout or pouring aid to direct the dispensed material into a confined stream when poured from the box.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a box or cover and dispensing device of simple but effective construction which may be inexpensively molded or fabricated from plastic material enabling the device to be produced at such low cost as to offer a commercially attractive solution to existing problems of handling and storage of opened boxes of R-T-E cereals or other particulate material.
Still another object is to provide an effective dispensing device so inexpensive to produce that the products can be given away as advertising items or premiums or sold at modest costs.